


invisible string

by BlurglesmurfKlaine



Series: folklore [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon-Compliant, Family, Folklore, M/M, invisible string, just read it pls im bad at summaries, warnings for canon typical levels of passive homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlurglesmurfKlaine/pseuds/BlurglesmurfKlaine
Summary: all along there was this invisible string tying you to me...
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson
Series: folklore [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858795
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	invisible string

**1.**

"I'm here to pick up my car," the man says to Burt.

Burt had been leaning up on the pay counter in the garage, watching his son sitting in front of him on the edge, swishing his little feet back and forth as he sang mindlessly to some random Sesame Street song, one strap of his tiny coveralls Lizzie had bought him to match Burt's hanging off his tiny shoulder. The pair isn't an exact match, as Kurt and Lizzie had taken to painting little designs--flowers, birds, clouds--in various colors all over the pants of them.

"Sure thing," Burt answers. "Can I get your pick up ticket?"

"Yeah, one sec." The man digs his hand into his blazer and pulls out a slightly crumples up paper. He hands it to Burt. "Cute kid," he comments. 

"Thanks," Burt replies, only pausing to give his son a fond smile before beginning to look up the man's vehicle. The words his own mother said to him as he first held Kurt in his arms echo back in his mind once more. _Did you ever think you could love anyone this much?_ "Takes after his mom."

"Good that you have him out here with you. It'll make him a man." Burt barely looks up from his task, but nods along anyways. "Between you and me, I worry about my youngest. He's way too into those Disney princess movies. I think it'll make him, you know," he motions his hands in little circles and raises his eybrows, eyes drifting to Kurt before lowering his voice, "queer."

That certainly catches Burt's attention. He looks at his son and says quietly, "Hey, kiddo. Enzo says he's got a chocolate coin for you in the office, why don't you go get it?" Kurt nods vigorously, smile positively beaming as Burt hoists him down from the counter and sends him on his way. He's only two, barely potty-trained, but he's a perceptive kid. And Burt's got an inkling that Kurt going to be a... unique kid.

"I tried my damndest to get him to come with me today, kept telling him he could come and look at all the cool cars, but no. Couldn't pry him away from that damn Mulan movie."

"Well, you know," Burt tries. "Kids will be kids. They love the cartoons."

"You've got the right idea, I'm telling you. I oughtta bring my kid here sometime, maybe rebuild a car with him or something. Just to make sure."

Burt isn't completely sure what to make of that, so he keeps searching through the cubbies behind the counter. He gets what it's like wanting the easiest life for your kid, he truly does, and he knows the the realities that come with living where they live. It's hard, for sure, but he'd rather change the world around them than change a single thing about his beautiful boy.

"Here're your keys," Burt says. "Vehichles just out around back, Damian will show ya."

"Thank you, Mr. Hummel--"

"Call me Burt."

"Thanks, Burt. You have a nice day."

"You, too," He reads the name on the reciept as he hands it back to the client. "Mr. Anderson."

**2.**

"Blaine!" Cooper groans, weaving through the racks of clothes in the local WalMart. "Where the _heck_ are you!? Mom's gonna skin me alive if I lose you... Again."

He hears the familiar giggle of his little brother come from the middle of a circular rack and smirks. He is not playing hide-and-go seek with his seven year old brother. He's _not._ But he will take any opportunity to scare the daylights out of him.

He tears the rack of clothes open, yelling, "Gotcha!" 

Blaine squeals with delight and slinks out through the back between the clothes, running away from his brother as fast as he can. Cooper chases after him, bobbing and weaving through the aisles until Blaine screeches to a halt in front of him.

Cooper is about to gripe at his baby brother for nearly tripping him, when a dulcet voice speaks to them.

"Oh, hello." A kind looking woman with striking blue eyes and a pixie-like nose looks down at them, smiling at them even though Cooper sure they just almost knocked her over in their roughhousing. 

He gapes up at her for a moment, pretty certain she's the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. "H-hey," he mumbles breathlessly.

"Are you two lost?" she asks, forehead creasing in concern. "Do you need help finding your mom?

Blaine opens his mouth to respond, but Cooper claps a hand over it. "Nah," he waves his other hand carelessly, "I'm his big brother, always here to take care of him. I'm practically an adult. I'll be eighteen in a year."

"Yeah," Cooper sighs. "Poor little guy would be helpless without me. I'm like, his hero, or something. What brings you here?"

She chuckles lightly. "I'm actually here to get things to make my son some chicken soup. He's feeling a little under the weather." She leans down a bit and looks at Blaine, her eyes soft, and Cooper has to refrain from rolling his eyes at how baby Blaine _always_ gets _all_ the attention. "He's about your age."

Blaine pries Coopers hand off his mouth in his excitement. "Really?" he asks, eyes alight. "We should have a play date." He looks back at Cooper. "Can we ask mom if we can set up a play date, Coopie? Please? Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease?"

"It's Coop _er,"_ he grits out angrily. Leave it to his annoying kid brother to embarass him in front of a pretty lady. "And we have to go, I think I hear mom calling us." 

"We didn't even get the nice lady's name, though," Blaine whines as Cooper begins dragging him away. 

She smiles fondly at them one last time. "You can call me Lizzie. Lovely to meet you two."

**3.**

"I just think if I'm going to have to repeat my Freshman year all over again, I should get some say in where I go," Blaine huffs beligerently. "I don't want to become some privileged porcelain bird--"

"I called your father that _one time--"_

"What was that school Cooper went to for a year? McCollum or something?"

 _"McKinley,"_ Pam sternly reiterates. She pauses, finding doubt in her memory. "Or... maybe it was McCarthy? It's been a while. All I know is one of their teachers just got fired for being a predator. After that damn dance, I am not going to put you in any more harm's way than absolutely necessary."

"Mom, please," he begs. "I don't want to go to the same school dad went to. I want to go to a public school, play sports--"

"Risk your life again?"

He pouts at her.

"I know you're upset, but my decision is final, Blaine," she says with a warning tone.

He glares at her for a few moments before turning on his heels and heading up to his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

**4.**

Mercedes takes the sugar packets from the blazered stranger and sits across the table from Kurt.

Kind, sweet, adorable, _fashionable_ Kurt. That was really the kicker for her. Aside from being the first person to not treat her like a token character from a TV show, he was the only boy she knew whose sense of fashion was as bold and unique as her own. Once they start officially dating, they're going be _such_ a power couple.

"Who're all those rich boys in the corner?" she asks, taking a sip from her overly-sweet frap. "They seem nice enough, but what the hell are they doing all the way out here? Doesn't seem like they're from this side of town."

"Mercedes, the only thing we should be worrying about right now is Vocal Adrenaline," Kurt says, crossing his legs and raising an eyebrow. "And based on what we saw at their invitationals, it's a lot to worry about."

She rolls her eyes. As of late, all Kurt wants to talk about is Glee club. Mercedes gets it, but she wants to talk about them. "Well, maybe I think they're _actual_ boyfriend material," she grumbles, hoping Kurt takes the hint.

Instead, he chokes a little on his nonfat latte, face turning red. "Boyfriend? Who said anything about wanting a boyfriend?"

One more roll of her eyes and she drops the subject.

Kurt could be so clueless sometimes.

_**5.** _

Wes already sent him a text demanding to know his whereabouts--he was supposed to be there two minutes (a hundred and thirty-five seconds, by Wes's count, apparently) ago. 

Blaine descends the staircase in a hurry, trying to push past the sea of Dalton students heading to the performance he was supposed to be at a hundred and _forty_ seconds ago.

But then he hears a lost little voice call out to him. "Oh, excuse me. Um, hi. Can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

Blaine turns around and--smiles, automatically. A sort of instinctual reaction.

The student looks just as lost, just as overwhelmed as he sounded. Based on his knock-off Dalton uniform, though, Blaine doesn't think it's because he's a new student here. 

Still, he explains who the Warblers are (he may have oversold them just a tad, but he's proud of their ensemble, sue him), and even though it'll make him about three hundred seconds late, he takes this "new kid" by the hand and leads him down a hallway that isn't really a shortcut, but is definitely less crowded.

After all, what difference could a few seconds make?


End file.
